gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP - Site Deadlock
SCP - Site Deadlock This came to me while playing Prison Architect '', a game where you have to build and maintain a functional prison. And I thought, ''How cool would it be to make your own SCP Site? '' Infinitely cool! So let me introduce you to the lore: "'The failure of many SCP Containment Sites may just mean an end of the world ''scenario, in which the SCP Foundation must prevent. ''YOU ''must create a functional SCP Site to hold SCPs, anomalous and supernatural beings and keep the public protected from them. You will earn random SCPs as your site progresses, making money as you discover more about the SCPs and keep them away from the outside world. Your failure can mean the end of everything."' Building You have access to basic building methods, as in placing walls and floors in a 2D environment. Building costs money, and building costs time, fortunately there will be a Sandbox mode, removing all those hardships. When you make a room, you can designate it as a SCP Containment Cell, Class D Cell, Scientist's Office, MTF Armory, Break Room, Agents' Locker, '' and ''Restroom. Staff Scientists '''The smarties that will discover new things about SCPs and test them for you, earning you money. '''MTF Units '''The badasses that will help keep SCPs contained, they cost a hell ton of money so be careful when you send them to fight against dangerous SCPs. '''Class D's Death Row prisoners that are shipped to you so that you can lock them in with an SCP for testing, with each successful test you earn cash. They die quite easily so thank God they're cheap. '''Agents '''These dudes are dressed in all black and will take out civilians that know too much about SCPs. If too much civilians know about your Site's existence, you will be shut down so make sure you have Agents so you can kill them. Why? Because killing people is the best way to take care of your problems. Don't argue, just buy them. They are reasonably expensive. SCPs You get your first SCP when you make your first Containment Cell. Your first SCP will always be a safe SCP, so you won't be overwhelmed. Your next few SCPs will most likely be safe as well, but there is a rare chance you will get a Euclid, an unpredictable SCP. Later on in the game, you will no longer get safe SCPs. From that point there is a greater chance of getting Euclid SCPs then a Keter, deadly SCPs that will take every chance to escape and kill everything that moves. You get SCPs every time a Containment Cell is made. Containment Breaches Every time a test takes place, a Class D must enter a Containment Cell with authorization from a Scientist. There is a 20-second window where the Class D may enter, but during that 20 second window an SCP is capable of escaping. During an event in which a Euclid or Keter SCP does escape, you have the option of sending in specific MTF Units to take care of it. In the event of a multiple SCP breach, you have the option to nuke your site, destroying areas of your site. Don't worry, your staff will be evacuated and the escaping SCPs will be gone from the facility, ending all your worries. Nukes cost a ton of money and repairs may be even more expensive, but at least you will not be threatened with shutdown. Site Invasions There are rival organizations that want to bring the end of your site! They will send in spies that disguise as Scientists or MTF Units that will attempt to free any SCPs or kill any important staff. To prevent Site Invasions you can order your Agents to do a background check on each staff, so they can identify any impostors. The Agents will then terminate (kill) the spies leaving your Site safe. These shakedowns, however, irritate staff and cost money. Power Outages There are several ways a power outage can be started; a rival organization's spies can shut down the power system or an SCP (SCP 079) has somehow shut it off. Power outages can mean huge losses. Some of your staff will be frightened, causing them to die of fright. There is a chance that a Containment Cell may fail, allowing an SCP to escape. Your Class D's cell may open, allowing them to escape and roam about. Class D's may go rogue on you during a power outage, letting SCPs escape, escaping the facility and warning the public of your Site, or begin riots that kill your staff and damage several areas of your Site. You must do your best to order your MTF units to stay on high alert during a Power Outage. Staff Problems Being part of an organization that confirms the existence of horrifying monsters and objects can cause someone to go a little crazy in the head. Your staff, Scientists and MTF Units, can become insane if exposed to seeing, hearing, and even be threatened by an SCP for long matter of time. Insane staff will do crazy things; attack other staff, damage Site property, and even suicide. If staff deaths become very common, your staff will try to escape the facility. Keep your staff safe and happy to ensure that insanity and fear is kept to a minimum. Failure There are several ways that your site can fail and be shutdown. * Your money has been in the negative for far too long. * Too many SCPs have escaped. * Too much knowledge of the SCP Foundation has spread throughout the outside world. * Site Invasions * Too many deaths. (Excluding deaths of Class D's) TO BE CONTINUED = Category:Video Games Category:Games